Vanished
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: Reid has a secret, or two. He has hoped to keep them secret. He has a genetic anolomly that will totally blow his teams mind. This genetic anomoly is expressed in a different way. The team has no idea how deep this will cut. Read to find out his secret. Minor Character death in later chapters. Mentions of child abuse and molestation. Rated T because I'm paraniod.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm min, Here's a story I started 3 years ago. I just started middle school and everyone had a story written for English, so I just continued off my idea from then. This is from Reid's and my OC, Lilly's POV**

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_Warning this story contains info no one knows not even my family, if you read this be prepared to be hunted. This story is about my courageous story about surviving death and worse. This happened to happen to me. What I endured is beyond words. This is my side of the story. What you think know about America isn't true, the news only tells a small percent of what is really going on. Be prepared to suspect everything. If you want a happy story just put this one down. This is not it. Just stop reading before you are in it too deep. You have been warned. Here is my story. ENJOY!_

_- Lilly __  
_

PREFACE

As I ran on through the house and beyond, I saw him standing there with a knife. At his feet I saw a body.

"OH MY GOD JASON" I screamed as the light shown on his body, the overwhelming thought of losing him to unbearable to think about. I just kept screaming. All the sudden something cold presses against my neck, I freeze then kick my foot making a satisfied thud as it connected with something, the coldness is gone and I start to run, tears running down my face. Soon I found the stairs to the roof. I am at the edge and I keep running. I get to the roof and start to fall down but I stay upright and keep going. I stop as I get to the edge and stare. It is a long way over seven stories. I look and see him coming. I know he is going to kill me and I jump. Then it all goes black.

_I bolt up tears streaming and I know I am okay. All the sudden the doors swung open and I know my nightmare is just starting. _

One month Ago

My life wasn't always a nightmare at least I don't think it was, I can't remember through the drugs he gives us daily so we don't run. I have- uh had five older siblings that as of now he has not taken. The other four are here with me. I will start with the oldest Lucy is tall with blond hair and big brown eyes that are dark and thirsty for knowledge. Her skin is a pale ivory and has high cheek bones. She is always reading and has poor eyesight so she has these huge glasses that are unsightly and she looked normal, when she was alive that is. Yeah I'm a medium, as in I see ghosts and help them cross over. She is really sweet and comes to see me whenever she wants. When she "died" she was wearing a nightgown and had been strangled in an old orphanage by the mother who everyone calls dead and evil . Her husband is actually really nice. Such a surprise. Lucy was only 14 when she was brutally murdered, and her I.Q. is-uh was 169. She was murdered to stop shouting that the man rapped her.

The second oldest name is Mackenzie; she was 21 and has a high I.Q. of 168. She has high cheekbones and is tall almost 5'10" she was a lot of fun she had to be she had 2 kids. Their names are Suzie and Tommy their twins and they were seven when I was taken. Mackenzie had a flair for horses and music. She could play drums, guitar, and sing. She was the star of our schools musicals for four years. Then another four years at the college next door. Thank goodness for that, I threw a lot of tantrums and only they could calm me down. She didn't like skirts and had long legs. She wore glasses but I think she got contacts. It was fun hanging with her. She taught me how to ride. I got 8 medals because of her. Not bad for a blind kid. Her horses name was buttercup. All she wanted was to love and be loved and she found no one who could do that. No one loved her for her and her kids. It was hard to have fun. She remembered the orphanage where me, Spence and her, was adopted. It was dark and lonely according to them I was only a few days old when we were adopted together.

Next is Dustin (bleack I hate him) any way he is also tall and plays footballs I think I really didn't pay much attention to him as I did to Spence. Dustin's okay looking though he dated Emmy my best friend next to Spence and Danielle. Spence I could tell you so much about like how he was blind as a little kid and our brother Justin was adopted when he was five. He also got his wings at seven. Yeah I said wings we are genetically combined bird, wolf, and human the only experiments to survive the only set back is we can't unleash our wings until we are in human doing so in wolf would cause severe pain only do it of you absolutely positively have no other chose.

Spence went to college at age 15 and he would have gone at 12 but didn't want to leave me so he waited two years but then dad was murdered and so his plain were set back a year. Spence i-was an expert rider. He had 22 medals, he was good. Spence was tall really thin and had a mess of hair that was the curliest in the world. He was my best friend. He was gangly not really muscular like Dustin was anyway. Spence loved music, could read in brail, and graduated 1 of 2 of the top people in the class. Daniella finished also number 1 in her class. He could out type and out read and out play anyone on guitar and piano. It was funny to see that professionals faces after he beat them every time and to see the credit for being blind and being able to play. His eyesight was getting better. I miss him so much. The way the wind blew his hair to the side in almost defiantance. The way his eyes gleamed the chocolate brown could melt any girl's heart. If only he could see that and knew how to work his eyes into his game. No that would turn him into Dustin. And his wings oh the beautiful golden glow like golden light was upon them. His wings are huge, almost 15 feet long from tip to tip. McKenzie's are at least 16 feet if not longer. Hers were a nice honey color not as deep as Spence yet not as tawny as Dustin's. They grew up in a home for mutants without a flock or pack or coven. There are other bird kids and werewolves and vampires. I have to admit some vamps and werewolves are cool I admit but grudgingly they can turn on you in two seconds especially if you insult there mate. On a cold day having wings is a good thing. They keep you warm and it's nice to sometimes just fly away, like if you're getting bullied. Haa good memories.

Clary is next she isn't really tall and kind of on the chubby side of the dream pool. She is kind and sweet and that is an improvement to how she used to be per-abduction. Before this she was basically a bitch one of the ones who try to lower ones self-esteem and it worked for about a year then they saw me stick up to her and I was only seven. I was a sophomore in high school. I started at the age of six. What I am a genius might as well start to correct the teacher young. Clary has long red hair which we believe is died. She has clear silver eyes and she has to wear contacts so her eyes look normal. She has beautiful silver wings almost 12 feet long from tip to tip. She had twin brothers but they died when they were three. Their names were Justin and Dylan. They died by drowning. They were swimming and the oceans undercurrent pulled them out to see no one realized till it was too late. Clary saw the whole thing and when she told mom and dad they didn't believe her till they heard them yell; help we can't swim, and the life guards didn't reach them in time. She has scars from years of fights and getting beaten mentally, physically and emotionally. It takes years to build her defense like she did it helps numb the pain but doesn't take it away, not all the way. Then it's me Alicia and Mataya. We all look the same so I will tell you about myself. My name is Lilly Reid and I am 14 years old. I was eight when I was taken from my family. My mom was in a mental hospital and our dad is dead. He was murdered but they caught the guy. I watched him kill him but no one listen. It was gory the death. There were blood and guts everywhere. You couldn't step without stepping in blood or guts. I have pretty blue eyes while Mataya has pink eyes and Alicia has deep red rubies eyes our genetics couldn't change our skin color but our eyes did. My wings are as blue as a blue jay the bird my D.N.A. mixed with. Mataya's is pink like a flamingo and Alicia's are as red as a cardinal. Our wings sparkle in sunlight. But only when we are near each other. That's how it is with our sense too. I lose my sight, Mataya loses her hearing and Alicia loses her voice. It's hard as though those are our three main senses.

My other older sister is Kate Spence's twin sister. I miss her a lot. She is always working and I am too. Kate has a daughter named Suzy after the song "Suzy Snowflake". Suzy is only two years younger than me and we're the best of friends. Even though I am her aunt I don't discipline her. Kate works in a library and I am a song writer for big name singers like Taylor swift and Selena Gomez. I have meet them and their not what you expect of huge pop stars. I get paid a lot but it doesn't help whatever I get paid HE takes it. A thousand dollars and HE takes it all. He does it to Kate and Clary too. It is pretty scary being a kid and knows he is holding out on you, not knowing when he could snap. Most people can't tell you what your worst nightmare would be. I can tell you, it's this, the fear; the not knowing can turn anyone's stomach. Now imagine the worst thing you can and multiply that by ten thousand. It is freaking stupid. Oh also we don't go to school. Yeah I hear you sighing; it is also my paradise too. No school just not knowing when you will die. HE kills someone every day. He would have killed me if I let him get close. But I don't, if he did I would kill myself first. I miss Spencer he is nice, not like Jason. He is just plain crazy. You know like a sociopath type. He hurts us into obedience. He hates us, especially spencer. He's mad, spencer isn't a mad killer or something. We think he's dead but Katie says he's not. It's so confusing. Oh what that's my life. Confusing Ville. It is so bad that I am praying on a maybe dead person. I mean how childish is that? It is so sad; I can't even breathe without HIM screaming at me. So now I breathe every other minute. It helps me to concur my fear of him. I get so scared of him. I feel so awful I just bring out the worst in my family. So there you have it back to the story. Okay enough of my imaginary world where spencer rescues us; back to my nightmarish life.

The door opens further and I am about to scream when I see it is Jason, my boyfriend. He sees the tears and knows automatically what to do. He pulls me into his arms.

"It's all over" he says "it was just a dream."

"No this one is different. It felt very real like a vision or a memory. It was just like I Knew what was going to happen before it did and in the others I didn't know what was going to happen."

"Wow that's new. It isn't like the others." he said "tell me what else happened in it."

"Umm well you are killed slit throat like Lucy supposedly did." I said, oh yeah she survived she just couldn't see Spence or anyone till they were gone.

"Whoa that is scary."

"No duh."

"Oh shut up."  
"Make me." He said then started tickling me. As we left my room and I saw that Katie was strung tighter than a yoyo. When she gets like that I know that all hell will break loose. She just stared at me and mouthed don't move. Why I mouthed back. He's right behind you she mouthed. Oh I mouthed. And I turned around. I saw the door open and I saw him standing there half-drunk off his ass. He yelled unintelligibly and swung his knife at me. I felt a sharp stinging in my cheek. I reached up and touched my cheek. My hand came away bloody. Blood dripped from my fingers to the floor. Danella is crying, so I knew I was hurt bad. It got quiet as I stared at him and he stared in disbelief that he did that. I feel the silent tears welling in my eyes and I let them fall. It takes lot to get me to cry but this did it. My mom comes in and is instantly pushed back as he tried to get away from what he did. As he left my mom came and looked at the cut.

"Honey" she said "you might need stiches."

"What I may have to go to the hospital?" I asked my voice high with fear. It seems like a silly fear but where we were, it smelled totally like a hospital.

"Yes, you have to" said mom.

"Okay, let's go" I said. As we pulled away from there I couldn't help but think of the first time I saw the place. I was terrified.

It was late afternoon the air was full of bright light. Danny and Danelle were there. Spencer too. The bell rang. I went to see who it was and then I was in a bag. I heard gunshots. It all happened so fast. I will divulge into the memory more when I have more time. We walk into the emergency room and a nurse saw me and I was rushed into a room. The doctor put a mask on my face and put the medicine on low. It was putting me to sleep and I couldn't feel the cut. The doctor was stitching me up. I know I could feel it. When he was done he gave me some blood from my mom and I felt much better. He said I had 16 stitches in my face. I knew I was going to have a bad scar. I also knew Jason would be spitting mad. He hated seeing me hurt.

"Okay. Just keep the cut clean and you will be alright. I will see you in three weeks." said the doctor.

"Thank you." My mom said.

"Yeah, thanks" I mumbled. We then head to the car. We just sat there awhile. I looked at the cut in the mirror. It looked ugly. There were dried blood and gunk in it for the procedure on it. The gunk was a yellow color. Ewwwwww. Any way it also looked like it was pussing. It was just not right. Any way I miss-.

"Honey we need to talk." said mom.

"About what mom?" I said.

"Honey, he's going after Spencer" said mom.

"What?!" I basically yelled. The only things keeping me going was that he didn't know where Spence was.

"I know I am not okay with it either."

"If anyone can help us, it's Spencer"

Well I guess all those years of being quite; not talking about my past was for nothing. My mom just sat there silent tears running down her face. Her baby boy was all she had left to grasp. Her one survivor, the only one left to fight. Now we may never leave, especially if he gets Spencer. The interior of the car began to blur and my eyes are burning. The tears are hot and spilling over. I don't try to stop them. I have given up all those years of hiding who I was well now he was going to see me the real me. Not the me I try to put out the real and true me. As my mom says let's dance and you won't like how I land. I let the tears stream down my face Unstopped and free flowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people of earth it is me Min. thank you so much for your support, please keep them reviews coming. that last chapter is from Lilly's POV so sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Spencer

One month later

Beep, beep, goes my phone alerting me that I need to go to work. As I roll over and look at the time I know my boss must be crazy. But the number was one I didn't recognize. I look over the text and see it sayssee you soon

okay that is weird I thought but I was so tired I went back to sleep. The next morning I went to work and I was there before anyone. Except the boss, Hotch and so I went to her office.

"Hotch" I said "Last night I got a weird text message and it is a weird one."

"Oh, well bring it over here." said Hotch "that is weird, do you know who this person is?"

"No, that was what I found so weird there is a picture with it, here it is, and it's in Ireland I don't know where exactly."

The building was old and gray. It was covered in moss and weeds you could see little kid toys in the front. It gave you a feeling like it doesn't want you there. There were children in the front. You could see that kids lived there and that they were orphans, they were all covered in dirt.

"how do you know?"said Hotch

"I grew up there, it was in use but I don't know about now a days."I said. "Well it was awful there…"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."said Hotch noticing my discomfort in going into detail. I guess it must of showed on my face or she was just very good at his job.

"Its not that I just have a bad history there that's all."

"you want to talk about it."

"No thanks"

"Hey guys we have a new case." Said JJ

"oh boy,lets go" I said.

"Okay this is Erich Ruths and his 2 brothers. They went missing two days ago from Las Vegas, Nevada" said Garcia

"TWO DAYS AGO! And we're now just being contacted. Why?" said Morgan

"Well the family didn't know they were missing exactly, the older sisters were there and they were shot." Said JJ

"wait the sisters were shot?" I said.

"yeah each three times in the chest and abdomen." Said Garcia.

" and then last year another triplet group went missing, same MO and same type of kids, at least one of the kids in each family had blond hair and blue eyes." Said Meghan

"the head of police called us in." said Morgan

"Hey, Reid you get to go home." Said Hotch.

"Oh shut it," I said. I was only half kidding. I get to go home and and see my sister Mackenzie and her two kids, they're twins. The twins have blond hair, blue eyes, and everyone says they sing like angels. I call them the devil twins. I mean they're ok but every uncle has a nickname for their nieces and nephews. I love them to death but just once I want to go home and not see them. I know I'm mean but you have to meet them. Their names are Tommy, and Suzy, and their 14 now.

"Okay guys the children were taken on Wednesday and the sisters were found shot on the floor still bleeding on Thursday. What does that tell us?"said Hotch.

"Well the guy is efficient and wants to kill them but doesn't have the skill to do it. This might be his first time." Said Rossi.

"Yeah buts its too difficult for a first abduction. I mean three kids at once its almost unheard, and much to risky for a first time... actually any time."said Hotch.

"Can the girls describe the guy who took their brothers" I said, hoping it was a no. I saw who took my sisters but the memory is so blurred I couldn't help the police and now someone else is feeling the pain.

"No they couldn't, the pain is all too real for them and even if they saw something, it might not help." Said Morgan

"Why would it not help?"said Hotch

"Well the girls are traumatized and they may have buried the memory, or in the pain they lost consciousness."said Morgan

"Well, that's true." I said.

"Well maybe they saw something and can't identify what they saw as helpful…"said Hotch "or perhaps they really didn't see anything. Most 18 to 21 year olds are more worried about the wound not the person who inflicted the wound."

"These are kids who fought in gangs, lived wild; these kids have long rap sheets. Under one name that is." Said JJ

"Yo crime fighters what's up?" Said Garcia

"What the hell was that" says Morgan in obvious surprise. Actually we were all surprised, Kianna never talked like that. I don't know what her deal was.

"No? No" said Garcia as we all shook our heads at her. I guess she was trying something new and it wasn't good. "Well I got the dish on the brothers and sisters of previous victims going back "please don't say 6" Five years ago. Apparently the sisters and Erich Ruths were adopted in Ireland and their names got changed. Then the previous years' victims were also adopted out of Ireland and all were adopted out by the same orphanage. I'll keep digging and going back Garcia out."

"Okay Reid you and Morgan go talk to the victims of the recent missing children, Sherri and Jonas you go talk to the other families." Said Hotch "and Meghan and I will go set up in the police station."

"Ok" said Morgan.

"Alright" I said

When we got to the victims hospital rooms and carter just stands there with a sick look on his face. I go in and is about to talk when I hear a hoarse "did you find my brother." It was a light breathy voice.

"No we haven't yet, that's why we are here. can you tell us about the man that came and took your brothers? Have you seen him before?" I ask

"Yes, he used to work with me, no wait he was at the orphanage when I was a kid his little brother and sisters had been adopted."

"We need a name. Anything to ID him."

"I can't remember his name; it may come to me but not right now."

"That's okay, take your time."

"Oh wait his name is Jason, Jason O'Conner." She said as I turned to leave "that's his name."

My breathe caught in my throat and It was hard to breathe. I knew that name. Morgan was watching me but I could not breathe. It was as if all the breathe in me was squeezed out of my throat. I turned around and walked to Morgan and we left. The name startled me and now I am trying to gain my composer, so when Morgan took the long way to the office I didn't object.

* * *

**Ohhh I'm evil. R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello It's me Min, Love all the reviews. please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lilly

When I got back, I went to my room only to find that he was there. I tried to run but I couldn't because he had me by my hair. I screamed and kicked out but he wouldn't let go. Finally I hit him in the nuts and he let go long enough for me to twist away. I ran to Jason and just collapsed.

When I came to a little later I could feel as if I was moving. I was tired but there were voices and when I tried to focus on them, they just went out even more than they already were. I was feeling sick and not right. I went to open my eyes but I couldn't I couldn't see. I wanted to scream but couldn't. I heard a faint voice, as if from far away say "she needs quite now so shut up." OMG I heard Spence's voice. I wanted to shout but my throat was on fire. I couldn't breathe. The darkness became lighter as something shined on my eye. I couldn't talk either. I wish I could die here and now. I felt a sharp pain in my head, from god knows where.

I next time I am semi-awake I hear a voice saying _"Lilly please wake up, we need you to wake up sweet heart. Jason is scared for you honey."_ That voice sounds familiar… but I just can't place the voice and I'm too tired anyway. I just… want … to …go …too sleep-….  
The next time I wake I hear a loud argument going on I start to get up but I am restrained like I am a criminal of some sort. I start to open my eyes and I see HIM. I start to scream and then something happens he's gone and Jason is there looking at me like I have gone mad, and maybe I have.

"I … I saw him, Jason. He looked just like you. Oh my god," I said. The room wasn't one I had seen in the house it was different cleaner and brighter. As he turned to leave I spoke out in a whisper "Jay, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Lilly. You collapsed in my room after running from HIM; I mean what you were thinking. You could have been killed. Why did you collapse?" Jason practically yelled it at me. I put my hands over my ears and started to cry. My ears hurt and all I wanted was for Jason to stop yelling. Next thing I knew was that I was on the floor screaming and that Jason was trying to calm me down. My ears were still ringing and I just wanted it to stop. It hurt to move and it was like all my bones were on fire. It hurt and I wanted someone to just kill me to stop the pain. But somehow I survived. I stopped screaming and slowly lowered my hand from my ears. The world was still ringing but the noise dimmed.

"What was that?" Jason asked

"I don't know. All I know is that you started screaming and then my bones were, like, on fire and I couldn't stop it." I said "it hurt like a b**** too. Why I collapse I have no idea but I've been feeling off all day, wait what day is it? How long have I been in the hospital."

"Lil you've been in a coma for a month." Said Jason

"What?" I asked, "I've been in a coma for a MONTH?!"

"Lil, please be quite, or they'll throw me out." Said Jason "They don't want you to freak out, even more than right now."

"But all the school I've missed, and my students, they'll be worried." said I

"They'll be fine, Lil' Danella is teaching them right now." said Jason.

"I want Spencer and I want to go home, to Spencer." said I

"I know, I want Jenny to." said Jason, and suddenly my world was brighter knowing that Jason wanted like me the comfort of our oldest siblings.

"I wish they were both here so that way they can protect us from HIM." I said "Spencer always protected me."

"Yeah Jenny protected me too." said Jason on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it will be all right." I Whispered.

_"Don't worry about a thing,_  
_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right._  
_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_  
_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right! "_

_Rise up this mornin',_  
_Smile with the risin' sun,_  
_Three little birds_  
_Each by my doorstep_  
_Singin' sweet songs_  
_Of melodies pure and true,_  
_Sayin', ("This is my message to you-ou-ou: ")_

_Singin': "Don't worry 'bout a thing,_  
_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_  
_Singin': "Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,_  
_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right! "_

_Rise up this mornin',_  
_Smiled with the risin' sun,_  
_Three little birds_  
_Each by my doorstep_  
_Singin' sweet songs_  
_Of melodies pure and true,_  
_Sayin', "This is my message to you-ou-ou: "_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh!_  
_Every little thing gonna be all right. Don't worry! "_  
_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing" - I won't worry!_  
_"'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_  
_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right" - I won't worry!_  
_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_  
_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_  
_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, oh no!_  
_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"_

Jason finished crying as I finished the song. I knew that song would calm him down. I was so used to calming him down that it was second nature to me. I was so scared, for me, for him, because if HE knew, we were both dead. Like as a doorknob. HE was so crazy, it was hard to predict what he would do. I wish that I was brave, but I'm not, Not like Spencer, or Jenny. I could only hope to be.

The nurse came in and took my blood pressure, **which was fine,** and left. I just wanted to leave, or see Daniella, and have her say that Spence was still ok, that HE hadn't found him yet.

Finally I asked "Did HE find Spencer yet."

"No, not yet. Which is good right?" asked Jason

"Thats good, Very, actually." I said "That means that we still have a chance to get out of here."

"Won't that be nice? To leave and not be worried what it will be like when we get home." said Jason jokingly.

"Yeah it would be nice." I stated. I really wish I could go home. "Why did I collapse did the doctor say?"

"The doctor said that adrenaline was rushing through your blood, and that on top of that, blood loss from you tearing your stitches all ended in you collapsing." said Jason one the verge of tears. "I thought you were going to die Lil'. Don't do that again."

"Ok I won't." I promised "I am going to go to sleep Ok?"

"Thats fine" said Jason as he left. I was drifting off when the lights went off. A hand came around my mouth and HE was there. HE put a finger to his lips indicating me to be quite, and I did, so I don't get hurt. The last thing I saw was black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm Min. Okay so, D*** lost my train of thought, OH wait its back. So last time you read Reid's POV he just walked out of a hospital room with tears in his eyes. Obviously, the name really affected him. On with the story.**

* * *

**Reid's POV  
**

In the car Morgan was actually being considerate. I tried to get under control, but it was hard. Jason was the lowest excuse for a boy, let alone a man. I knew as soon as I saw those pictures Jason was involved somehow. I couldn't believe he was out and walking. The last time I saw was the day he left, or got adopted.

_Flashback_

_I hide behind Lucy as Jason packed his bags. Tomorrow was the last time I would ever see him, and I was glad. He was mean, vicious, as Lucy would say. He reached out to me, and I shrank back even more. He got around Lucy, and grabbed me. He pulled on my arm and started to drag me toward another door. _

_"Jason, stop please, stop." I screamed "Lucy! Lucy, make him stop!" _

_"Shut up! Shut up, you stupid boy!" Jason yelled. He took off his belt and started to swing. The pain was so intense I screamed. Again, and again the belt connected. I could hear Katie screaming in the background. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a swiss army knife. He brought the blade to my wrist and started to cut. Blood poured down my arm, as he cut deeper. "Too deep, Too deep," I repeated over and over in my mind. _

_I felt a tug on my pants and I knew what he was going to do next. I passed out. Later when I came to, I saw Katie, Lucy, and Mackenzie all around me. My wrists were all bandage up. _

_"How bad am I?" I asked, or more accurately signed for HE was in the room. _

_"17 stiches and 42 staples, on your back and arms. 75 stitches and 19 staples on your legs." she signed back "I'm so sorry baby."_

_"Thats ok. It's not your fault. Anything else wrong with me?" I sighed _

_"Nope, thats a d*** sure. So you have 92 stitches and 61 staples." signed Mackenzie._

_"Wow, how many have we had total?" I asked_

_"182 stitches and 90 staples." signed Katie_

_"D***" I signed_

_"You got that right!" signed Katie. Just then Jason walked in. I scooted back and right into Lucy. He came over and ruffled my hair. I was so confused, he never did that. Thats when I saw his new family and their little girl no older than me. I prayed that they would protect her. When they turned to leave she stayed._

_"Whats with her?" I signed_

_"Shes new, they found her outside." Lucy signed_

_"Oh, whats her name?" I asked_

_"My names Daniella." She signed_

_"Spencer, but HE calls me Asildor."_

_"HE calls me, Arwen, but my name is Katie." signed Katie_

_"Calls me Lucillalica but its Lucy." signed Lucy_

_"Calls me Mufasa because of my hair, buts its Mackenzie." signed Mackenzie _

_"What should I say my name is? Hes bound to ask isn't he?" signed Daniella_

_"Tell him your name is Nala." I signed in the nick of time._

_"Whats your name?' HE asked _

_"Nala" Daniella said _

_END flashback_

Tears started to run, as I remembered that day. Or two. I lost him that day but gained a new best friend. After that we were as thick as thieves, me, Katie, and Daniella. The sad part is that he actually believed her and called her Nala for the rest of our days there. We were 5 when we meet. Plus we all were huge into Disney movies. Too soon we were back at the police station.

"Why did that name affect you so much?" asked Morgan as we were about to enter.

"Hes someone from my past. I didn't like him back then and he would hurt more, in every way you can imagine." I said

"Oh D***" said Morgan

"Yeah, back then he was psycho and now he's even worse." I said "As soon as I saw the photos I knew who it was, but I was praying I was wrong. I never wanted to see him. I swore when he left, that if I ever saw him again it would be too soon."

"Wow! You really hate this guy." said Morgan

"Really Hate who?" Asked Hotch

"The guy who attacked the siblings." said Morgan

"We have a name?" asked Hotch excited

"Yeah, a Jason O'Connor." said Morgan "He used to beat Reid, when he was little."

"MORGAN!" I yelled

"What? He should know, Reid!" said Morgan

"Look, Okay Hes my older brother. When I was taken from where we were, My parents changed my name." I said

"Why change your name?" said Hotch

"I have a record in Ireland." I said

"A juvenile record!" yelled Hotch

"Yeah, but not on this continent." I said trying to joke.

"Ok we need all the Info you can remember about him, and your original name, so we can look up this record and see what is on this record" said Hotch

"Yes, Hotch." I said grudgingly

"Call Garcia, and have her do the check." Said Morgan

"Ok" I said And called up Garcia

"Goddess of Wisdom and Intellect, Garcia speaking." said Garcia

"Hey Garcia, I need you to look up an old name in Ireland. about 14 years ago. The names Asildor O'Connor."

"Ok well Junior-G man, Its a kid with a long, and I do mean LONG, juvenile record. Some arrests for assault and battery. Possession of a deadly weapon. Some stealing, did some time for an assault on a police officer. D*** that kid had Issues." Garcia trailed off

"Garcia, fax those over to us. Hotch wants those files." I said.

"Ok, Bye!" came Garcia's perky reaction.

"Hotch, Garcia's faxing over the files on my Juvenile file. She has no clue thats me." I said

"What did you do?" asked Morgan

"You'll see" I said biting back a smile.

"Oh boy!" said Hotch. Just then the files came back in. It had every arrest I ever got on it. I forgot some of the arrests. Even the one with the police officers assault.

"God, Reid! What were you smoking back then?" asked Morgan

"I was just trying to survive, most of it was trying to get food for me and my sisters." I said

"Wow! You have a long record and a lot of arrests in a short span. First arrest at 4?" said Hotch

"Actually, one was at 3, but I got bailed by a nice officer who didn't put in an actual report." I said

"Seriously?" said JJ

"Yeah" I said

"Hey, Spencer. Why are you looking at your old juvenile records?" asked Mackenzie

"Jason." I said

"OMG!" said Mackenzie "Not him!"

"Yep." I said "Trust me I'm not happy about this either. I just want to forget him, Kenzie. Is that too much to ask?"

"Apparently in this family." said Kenzie.

"Wait, Who is Jason?" asked JJ

"My sadistic older brother." I said

"Wait you have an older brother? We only knew about about Mackenzie." said Morgan

"I have 4 older brothers and 8 sisters, including Mackenzie " I stated

"Wow! And I thought I had alot of siblings." said JJ

"Right!" said Morgan in awe

"And I thought I had a bad brother." said Hotch "I mean Sean isn't that bad, and he can be irrating."

"He was also obsessed with Katie and Spencer because they're twins. He would do experiments on them to see if the supernatural connection was real. If it was how much pain was the other able to handle." said Mackenzie

"Oh my god!" said JJ in horror.

"It was years ago. I'm over it. I will forever have the scars, but if I ever see him again it will be too soon." I said

"You have scars?" asked JJ

"All over my back arms and legs." I answered honestly. "That wasn't as bad as what HE did."

"Who is HE?" asked Hotch

"Are you looking for ME little brother?' a voice behind me asked. I turned and saw Jason. I backed up and into Morgan. Morgan walked in front of me to protect me. Mackenzie did the same thing.

"Jason." I whispered

"Hello little brother." said Jason

* * *

**Authors note: Okay, so you just meet Jason. Obviously Jason is bad news. I have writers block for the next chapter. Please give me ideas for either Ried's POV or Lilly's POV. Cause I'm totally blocked. What I just wrote three chapters for three different stories, So give me ideas. And also R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm Min, Last time, Master Moran (HE) put his finger to his lips and hushed her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crimnial Minds.**

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

I walked carefully to the edge of the room, where HE was waiting. I pulled out my IV out of my hand. I pulled of the electrodes that were on my chest, after turning off the heart monitor. I grabbed my purse and my clothes. We were almost out of there, when a shout from behind alerted the staff to me being out of bed and gone. Personal raced to my room. Security guards ran past us, my abuilty to blend helped us alot. I raced to elavators. I was almost there when HE grabbed me and pushed me toward the stairs. Just in time more security guards were pouring out of the elevator.

We ran down the stairs. We got to the parking garage. HE raced to his van, HE pulled in frount of me, and I jumped in. While I hate him I hate hospitals even more. Seriouosly hate them. I swear HE speed out of there like He was a nascar driver. Like he was Jeff Gordon. I held on for dear life. I could smell the Vodca right off him. I looked at the last place I was safe. We drove right past the police station. Tears fell as I thought of what Spencer and Daniella must have gone through when we went missing. Then what Spence had to feel when Daniella disappered. I wish that I could find him and tell him that we are alive and well. I missed him and Mackenzie. Hell, I even miss Dustin. At least what Jason did was worse than what Dustin ever did. I mean, he molests us. I got pregant because of him, thank god for abortion.

We stopped out in front and I raced inside, to get away from HIM. I opened my wings, all 14 feet of glory and beauty. I jumped and beat my wings. I went up to my little tower. Jason was waiting for me I ran into his arms sobbing. I was in pain it felt like I wasn't whole. I wished I never talked to Master Moran as a kid. And I was still only a kid, a kid with their hope beaten out of them. I wish, oh hell I don't know what to wish fir, or on.

'Hey, its ok. At least you can go back to runnning your dance studio. You are the only 14 year old that I know that owns a dance studio. Spence would be so proud of you." said Jason

"Thanks. I guess thats a go thing. I like working with my students." I said starting to cheer up, "maybe Jenny willl be there." **(AN : Jenny=JJ) **

"Yeah! Maybe she will be there." Jason practically yelled

"SHHHH!" and saw daniella hushed him "DO you want HIM to hear you?"

"Opps." jason whispered

"There's no need to whisper." I whispered shouted

"Great, now we're whisper-shouting." Jason yelled back before trying to ticle the living daylights out of me.

"Sto-Stop! Please" I said in between giggles.

"Nope!" screamed Jason as he tickled me even more.

"Really, Really now!" a voice came from behind us. I turned and saw Daniella.

"Its not what it looks like!" I quickly said.

"Uh-huh." said Daniella

"Ohh, like I never caught you and my brother. Remember when I was 7 and you two said you were 'studing', yeah, that didn't look like you were studing." I said

"Lil'! Spence will kill you!" yelled Daniella as she landed on my floor, gracefully.

"Ohh well. I mean, its like I'm dead already, so if he killed me it would be doing me a favor." I said

"Hey we'll get out one day." said Daniella

"Yeah, _one day." _I said

"Ok, fine, be that way." said Jason. He opened up his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a high pitch peel of laughter.

"Kiana!" yelled Daniella as her 5 year old landed, akwardly.

"Graceful, really graceful." I said

"Shut up!" Kiana yelled

"LIL'! Quit teasing your neice!" said Daniella

Whateves!" I yelled as I jumped from my room with the others right on my tail. We sailed past everyone below us. Weres and Vamps watched us sail past. We landed in frount of Katies door, and I ran into her room.

"AHHH!" I screamed "MY EYES!"

"Lil'" yelled Katie "GET OUT!"

"OK, Gladly!" I said

"OMG Lil', your so annoying!" said Katie

"Thats what he said." I teased

"LILLY!" katie screeched

"OK!" I screamed back at her.

"LILLY!" I heard my name being screech down the hall that was when I noticed that it was all quiet, a little too quiet, for my liking. I raced down the hall, and saw blood surrounding the room from whence the scream came.

"LILLY!" I heard again, and this time I recongnized Jasons voice.

"JASON!" I screamed "JASON! WHERE ARE YOU!" I kept running. I raced into the room and saw Jason on the floor with a knife in his chest. "Jason, Jason! Come on wake up! WAKE UP!" I smacked him, thinking that hes dead and that it is all my fault. I screamed again. Daniella heard my screams.

"Lilly? Oh My God! Lilly come on we got to go." Daniella kept screaming at me.

I bolted up in my bed thinking, that that was all real. Not knowing it was only a dream. The last thing I remembered was that I got home and flew up to my roomo and fell asleep. Master Moran came in and held aknife to my throat. then it all goes black.

* * *

**Authors note: Sup so this only my OCS. Please, R&R, sorry for the long wait. I love the comments and reviews, so please keep adding them. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm Min. Thank you too all those who really like this story. I have no idea how long this story will go on..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does.**

* * *

**Reids POV**

Jason was here, where my teams was. I couldn't believe that he was that bold.

"How did you end up with this loser?" Jason asked "What did you guys lose a bet?"

"Shut up, Jason." I whispered.

"No little brother. You, shut up. Or I'll have to teach how respect your elders." said Jason. My face paled and I gasped. My mind went back to what Jason used to do to me and Katie when we were only 5.

"Leave him alone, Jason. Or Morgan has every right to kick your ass." said Mackenzie. Jason walked toward me and Morgan. I quickly went in frount of Morgan, my protective side kicking in. He took out a knife and took a slash at me. I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. I reached up to touched my cheek and my hand was slashed at. Hotch and Morgan stared at me and Jason in shock. Blood ran down my hand and face from the cuts. I felt stronger than him. he went to slash at Morgan from around me, but I caught his arm and tossed it back. The look of shock on my older brothers face was priceless. Fuming, Jason turned and ran out of the police station.

"Reid, are you ok man?" asked Morgan

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said "Really, I'm fine, guys."

"Ok, by the way why did you protect me, Reid?" asked Morgan

"You don't know what he can do. He would've hrut you more than he hurt me. It was just like when we we were kids and my protective instinct just kicked in. Why, did I offened you?" I asked

"No, I'm just shocked." said Morgan

"Nice backlash, Spence." said Mackenzie

"Good work, Reid." said Hotch

"Lets just get back to work, seeing as the cuts already stopped bleeding." I said

"KK" said Kenzie

"So this all from when you were a kid?" asked JJ as she recovered from the shock.

"Yeah and then after I was adopted, I never got in trouble. At least not law inforcement involvment, needed. I still caused trouble but not as bad." I said

"Hes telling the truth, he never got arrested." said Kenzie

"Still made trouble, though. Though Daniella started most of it." I injected

"True, true." said Kenzie as she stuck out her tounge.

"What are you, 2?" I asked teasing her

"Shut the hell up!" said Kenzie. just then my other older brother came in.

"Oh Spence your here." said Dustin

"Yeah, kenzie called us in." I said "How have you been, Dustin?"

"Good, the twins are now 4." said Dustin

"Tell them I said 'Hi'" I said

"So, thats Dustin. Hes... buffer than Morgan, A mircule." said JJ

"I know, right?" said Hotch

"Shut up." said Morgan, now that his egos hurt. "Lets get back to work."

"Guys, there might be another victim. A Lilly O'Connor was checked into the hospital, after she fainted from blood loss and exhaustion." said Prentiss "In the middle of the night last night she disappered. Hospital personal said she was there one minute and gone the next."

"How do we know this is connected to the others?" asked JJ

"Because when she was checked in, she didn't even excist in the system. Garcia did a background check turned out she was adopted out of Ireland."

"Like our other victims." sid Hotch. Me and Kenzie just shared a look, no way was our Lilly even though the name matched hers to a T.

"Heres what she looked like." said Garcia as she flashed a photo of my little sister. Mackenzie looked away from the screen her face an off green.

"Reid are you guys ok?" said Morgan watching me

"No, thats min-our little sister and shes just a kid. She was taken when she was 8 and I was 18 I couldn't do anything to help." I knew I was starting to ramble but I couldn't stop. "It was her birthday and she was so excited that she ran to the door and opened it. I was in the backyard with the others and then I heard her scream, so I go into the house and as I'm turning the corner I'm shot. the last thing I heard before I pass out was her screaming my name. I couldn't do anything to help. She wanted to be a profiler like us. She started to study criminals at the age of 4, every time we would take away a book on profiling, she always had another right there. She was a sweet little girl who just wanted to help everyone. You could try to hate her but you couldn't. She made bullies protect her."

"Reid..." said JJ softly, but I couldn't stop.

"She had blond hair that feel in these perfect curls. All the girls in shool were jealous of her because they were naturally like that. She had such brillent blue eyes. She had a smile that could warm the meanest hearts and turn them good, or better than they were. she could talk down anyone and talk up a person with low selfesteem. She was amazing. She helped everyone. There were days that I wished she was dead, so I could find her, and bring her home. Her abduction was easy because I had Daniella with me, but exactually one year later she vanished under the exact same curcumstances. That was the worsest. I miss them both everyday, but the worsest part was that Daniella was 5 months pregnat when this happened." I said as tears ran down my face. "I would have a 4 almost 5 year old daughter."

"Oh..." Prentiss whispered

"Daniella had brown hair and hazel eyes. When we were kids, everyone said she was like the girl version of me. She had an IQ of 189 and could read 20,000 words per minute. Lilly was smarter than both of us she had an IQ of 192 and could read 21,000 words per minute. She was really pretty, beatiful really, but she hated being called pretty. Anything that compilmented her, except her intellagence, she would scoff at them. She was head cheer leader at our school, so when we started to date everyone on her squad turned their back on her. She was a fighter." I said "She was strong where I was weak and I was strong where she was weak. She was rock through everything and she's gone."

"Reid, I'm so sorry. We had no idea." said MOrgan

"How could you know? I didn't tell you. So you had no way of knowing." I said as I wiped the tears.

"Kenzie... Tommy's here." said Dustin "Suzies not with him."

"Mommy!" Tommy hollored "A bad man took Suzy!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Kenzie in a near panic. That was when the nightmare began.

* * *

**Authors note: R&R please. thats all, don't worry Suzy wont die. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I'm Min. I hope this story doesn't seem to be dragging and sorry for not updating sooner. My beta was on Vaca, and then my internet crashed. So it has been a hectic summer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds**

* * *

**Lilly's POV **

I missed him with all my heart. I never really felt at home without him there. I thought back to all the times I called out to him to make the pain stop. To make HIM go away. I missed him so much. I would hear Daniella scream his name in the middle of the night. The screams echoed by Kiana, who didn't know him. Jason, who cried for his big sister, Jenny.

"You OK?" asked Agent Morgan

"Not really. I'm wondering who else is 'dead'." I said as I put are quotes on dead.

"Who did he say, and we will tell you the truth." said Spence

"Jenny. Jasons big sister. Jenny Jeareu." I said

"Wait, JJ? She alive, Lil." said Spence.

"OK, Derek Morgan." I said

"Lil' thats Derek." said Kenzie

"Oh. Well thats everyone I care about." I said

"OK." said Morgan

"Oh, and a Aaron Hotchnor, and _THE _David Rossi." I said remembering a few more names.

"Hotch and Rossi are both alive. Why would he tell you there dead?" said Spence

"Because a Sean Hotchner was crying, thinking he was dead and A James Rossi was told his dad died." I said feeling the tears roll down my face. Spence leans in and let me cry into his shirt. It was a tender moment then my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said through the tears.

_"Lil'? Where are you?" _asked Jason. I could hear the tears in his voice. _I thought you were dead!"_

"Jay, I'm fine I promise. I'm with Spence." I said

_"HE told me and Daniella that you were in an accident and you died. I thought you were dead like Jenny, and them." _said Jay as he broke down into tears.

"Look, get Daniella and Cindi and the others that Rossi boy and that Hotchner kid. Bring them to the police station. I'll explain later." I said in Latin.

_"Ok." _said Jay as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" said spence

"A friend." I said

"Who?" asked Kenzie

"Jason." I said "Another Victim."

"OK." said Kenzie

"We're here." said Morgan

"Uh-oh, Hotch is going to be angry at us. We were just supposed to go to interview Lilly." said Spnce

"Here he comes." said Morgan

"Great." said Spence sarcastically.

"Reid, Morgan. May I speak to you for a moment?" asked the man as he reached the SUV.

"Spencey, please no. Don't leave me, Please!" I screamed as loud as I could. My ears were ringing agan and I put my hands over my ears. For the third time today, I let the darkness take. WhenI came to I was in an unfamiliar room.

"Spencey!" I cried

"Lilly. Its OK, Hopey." Spence said.

"Are you in trouble because of me?" I asked

"No Lilly. Hotch understands. Hey Lilly someones here for you." said Spence with a smurk

"Who?" I asked

"Lilly." cried Daniella

"Daniella!" I cried as I launch myself into her arms. Thats when I noticed the tears on her face. "Whats wrong?"

"Lilly. I found Kianas body in her room this morning. Her throat was slashed. Like he tried to do to you." said Daniella as more tears ran down her face.

"Oh Daniella, I'm sorry." I said

"Thanks, Lil. When I heard you were in the hospital, _again, _I really thought we lost you this time." said Daniella

"Well I'm not dead so..." I said

"You and Spence are so alike. Thats what he said." said Daniella "OH well. I can't change you both." I smiled at them.

"BTW, the others you told jay to bring are waiting outside. they won't come into the police station." said Daniella.

"Oh well I'll bring them in." I said

"Not in that outfit you are not." said Daniella. "Jay will throw a fit. Go change, Right now."

"OK." I said

"NOW!" said Daniella

"OK, OK!" I said as I changed back into the outfit spence first saw so no black but with some hair chalk in my hair."

"There." I said as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"You look better than you did at first." Spence said "I like your hair with pink in it."

"Thanks." I said as I went outside. "Jay!" I yelled as he came into view.

"LIL'!" he yelled as I ran into his arms.

"Listen, Everyone. All the ones HE said died are alive. My big brother is and so is my big sister. Cindy, I saw Derek with my own eyes." I yelled so everyone can here me. "Look go inside and you'll see." Cindy ran in and I heard her scream Derek as she launch herself at him. The rest of us ran inside too. I left Jason to go toward Daniella and Spence. Someone brushed up aganst me and I went into a ball. I didn't like people touching me.

"Lilly." said someone. Spence. "Lilly, come here." He said as he held out his hand. "I'll keep you safe."

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise." He said

"Hey, Did Daniella put my ear drops in with all the noise, I should be unconcious." I said

"She did. Now, why don't we go sit somewhere, where we can talk, and not have to yell at each other." said Spence.

"OK." I said as we went to the conference rom. "What's up?" I asked

"Lilly? Do you remember where we were before?" asked Daniella

"NO. I don't." I said very quickly.

"Lilly, this is very important. In order to stop him you need to tell us everything you remember." said Spencer

"NO! I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" I screamed.

"Alright Lilly, no need to scream." said Daniella

"Uh-Oh." said Spence

"What?" Daniella asked scared

"Dustin." said Spence as light tap on the door echoed. I ran over to Spence and I started to look for places to hide.

"Spence?" asked A voice

"What?" asked Spence. The door opened and Dustin entered. I started to cringe, waiting for the blows sure to come. Spence went in front of me to protect me like he did when I was little.

"I don't mean to harm Lilly. I just want to talk." said Dustin

"You have no right." said Daniella "And quit staring at me."

"Sorry." said Dustin as he looked at me.

"I need to go." I said as I ran to the window. I threw it open and hopped out. As soon as I was out of sight I opened my wings and headed back. Back to the house I hated. I remember the last time I saw Dustin.

**Flashback**

_It was my eighth birthday. Me, Spencer, and Daniella were sitting by a huge pine tree. It was a hot day. A rareity in Las Vegas. It was eighty degress, and dry. I remember the smell of the Bar-B-Que. The hamburgers, and hotdogs. The feeling of the heat on my dress. My dress lookeed like Lucys on the Peanuts. It was blue and had a black sash. I remember Dustin was fighting with Mackenzie. The door bell rings and I go to answer the door. A bag goes over my head after I answer the door. I remember calling for Spencer and Daniella. I hear the sound of gunshouts and screaming. I was dumped into a van. I see Mataya and Alicia are already in there. The door opens just wide enough for Clary to get in. The door closes and the house and our old lives disappear forever._

* * *

**Athors note: It was loonger but that seemed like a good place to end.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I'm Min. Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**Discliamer: I don't own criminal minds**

* * *

**Reids POV **

Oh my god Its Lilly. My Little Sister. I couldn't believe it. Apparently from the look on Mackenzie's face, she couldn't either. I mean the shock was enough to scare everyone in our family, and that's saying something. She had more scars than I remember and they were all over her face. I could only imagine what her arms and legs look like.

"Lilly?" I ask

"Spencey?" Lilly asked

"Oh my god! It is you." Mackenzie exclaimed

"Kenzie?" she Asked

"Yeah, Baby." She said. Lilly bolted toward Kenzie and jumped into her arms. She was crying, tears were streaming down her face. She buried her head into Mackenzies arm. You could hear the sobs through the fabric. I couldn't believe she was alive.

"HE said you were dead, That both of you were dead. Katie didn't believe, but Lucy and everyone else did too. Everyone but me and Daniella and Katie, didn't." said Lilly really fast.

"Hope, stop, Calm down. Good Now breathe, and restart." I said falling into my old roll as Lilly big brother/breathing instructor.

" HE said you were dead, That both of you were dead. Katie didn't believe, but Lucy and everyone else did too. Everyone but me and Daniella and Katie, didn't." Lilly said again but less fast.

"OK, now you should come with us, so we can keep you safe. And you can help us with the people that have gone missing." I said

"Lilly, Who is HE?" asked Morgan

"Master Moran." said Lilly

o0O0o

**Lillys POV**

I couldn't Believe that Spencey was rescuing me. It was like I always dreamed of. All the sudden Master Foley popped into my mind. I stopped before we got outside.

"Lil'?" asked Spence

"IF I leave Master Moran will find out and I will be in so much trouble. HE hurts me when HE gets mad. Please don't let him hurt me Spencey." I basically screamed.

"I won't." Spencer said

"OK!" I shouted and put my veil on. I pull out my old A** cellular phone and call Daniella.

_"Hello?" _said Daniella

"Its me." I said

_"Oh hey! I'm on my way." _said Daniella

"Umm I don't need you to get me. I'm gonna walk." I said

_"OK! See you when you get home. BE safe." _she said

"Daniella, I'm with Spence." I said

_"What! why didn't you tell me!? Lillica Hope Reid! When you get home you are so dead!" _she said/screamed

"OK, OK! Bye!" I said shutting my phone.

"Lil'?" asked Kenzie

"Yeah?" I answered

"Who was that?" she asked

"Daniella." I answered simply.

"OH MY GOD! SPENCE WILL KILL YOU!" Kenzie shouted

"Oww!" I screamed as my ears rang, and my vision started to go black again.

"LILLY!" someone screamed, then my mind goes completely black. When I come too later in the day I'm back in my old hospital bed.

"What happened?" I asked

"You blacked out, when Kenzie yelled at you." said the doctor.

"Hi again, Doc." I said

"How did you get out of this hospital?" asked the Doctor, in obvious surprise. Apparently no one has ever escaped form here.

"My dad took me out." I said Lying easily.

"Well your brother is here to take you." said the doctor.

"OK thanks for your help." I said as I stood up.

"Miss Lilly! I never said you could leave. I said your brother was here I didn't say you could leave." The Doctor said

"Whatever! I just want to get out. I hate hospitals!" I screamed

"OK! I will get out. Just keep calm." She said

"OK!" I said as she left the room. Spence walked in and came over to the bed.

"How ya feeling, Lil'?" He asked

"Sore." I answered

"Lil' They performed a rape kit on you. I know what Master Moran can do. I had to know." he said "Besides, If you were that's one more charge we can put on him."

"First off: you WHAT? and Also OK, I'm OK with that. So besides me passing out, how are you?" I asked

"Good, Good. I'm in the BAU." he said "So whats this about Daniella?"

"Daniella was supposed to pick me up, but I called her and told her I'm with you. She screamed at me and I knew I wasn't in trouble even though I know thats what she said. Shes probably going to press me for info about you. She stills loves you." I said Even though I knew what he was going to say. "Plus she hopes if you two do get back together, you wont be mad that she dated around, only on Master Morans' orders."

"I'm not upset and I do still love her. If she was dating on her own free will, then I would be mad. You really can't disobey Master Moran, I mean you could, but then you would be dead, or so close you wish you were." said Spence

"Did you know only 20% of the people who apply too join the BAU get in?" I said

"I did know that." said Spence Laughing.

"You know everything." I said "Don't you?"

"No, but Morgan believes it too." Spence said laughing even more.

"OK, Lilly. You are free to go." said the Doctor

"Finally!" I shouted

"Lilly, why did you faint earlier?" Spencer asked

"I don't F***in' know. Its happened twice now." I said "The first time was a combo of exhaustion and adrenaline. This time I don't know."

"Do you have any medical reasons?" asked Morgan when he came with a change of clothes.

"Where did you get those?" I asked

"From that locker in your office." said Morgan

"Oh, OK. Spence, don't yell when you see what I have to wear at the orp-home." I said as I headed to the bathroom. I changed into my black tank with a black cami over it. I slipped on my black skinny-jeans. I pulled out my hair chalk and streaked my hair with blue and pink and green. I pulled a black short, _short,_ skirt. I put on my black lipstick and black eye liner and Went out to see Spencer.

"Holy S***!" said Mackenzie as she walked in. "What happened to our sweet Lilly?" she asked

"What the hell were you thinking?" Spencer almost screamed. I put my hands over my ears.

"Spence, don't yell! That's why she fainted the first time." said Mackenzie looking at me in concern

"I have sensitive ears, it hurts when someone yells. Master Moran burst one of my eardrum, when I was 9." I said "I have to take ear drops to control it, but I forgot this morning."

"Thats why you fainted, one of your eardrums must of burst." said the Doctor.

"Can we just go? I can get the chalk out at the station." I said

"OK sweetie." said Spencer

"Bye, bye." I said

"Lilly? You seem off today, you OK?" said Spencer

"I'm still autistic Spence. I know I don't act it but I am. I'm scared that when you catch him, I'll be put into foster care." I said fast.

"Lil' over my dead body are you going into a foster home." said Spencer.

"Oh, thank you!" I said as I threw my arms around his waist.

"No problem, Lil'" said Spencer as we walked to the car. I put my bag into the backseat next to me and Spence climbed in beside me. I snuggled into him as I had done since I was a baby. He put his arm around me and held me close. Everyone says that you can't go home, well I'll tell you, yes you can. Because Spence was home.

* * *

**Authors note: R&R is all I have to say.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi I'm Min. I hope this story doesn't seem to be dragging and sorry for not updating sooner. My beta was on Vaca, and then my internet crashed. So it has been a hectic summer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds**

* * *

**Lilly's POV **

I missed him with all my heart. I never really felt at home without him there. I thought back to all the times I called out to him to make the pain stop. To make HIM go away. I missed him so much. I would hear Daniella scream his name in the middle of the night. The screams echoed by Kiana, who didn't know him. Jason, who cried for his big sister, Jenny.

"You OK?" asked Agent Morgan

"Not really. I'm wondering who else is 'dead'." I said as I put are quotes on dead.

"Who did he say, and we will tell you the truth." said Spence

"Jenny. Jasons big sister. Jenny Jeareu." I said

"Wait, JJ? She alive, Lil." said Spence.

"OK, Derek Morgan." I said

"Lil' thats Derek." said Kenzie

"Oh. Well thats everyone I care about." I said

"OK." said Morgan

"Oh, and a Aaron Hotchnor, and _THE _David Rossi." I said remembering a few more names.

"Hotch and Rossi are both alive. Why would he tell you there dead?" said Spence

"Because a Sean Hotchner was crying, thinking he was dead and A James Rossi was told his dad died." I said feeling the tears roll down my face. Spence leans in and let me cry into his shirt. It was a tender moment then my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said through the tears.

_"Lil'? Where are you?" _asked Jason. I could hear the tears in his voice. _I thought you were dead!"_

"Jay, I'm fine I promise. I'm with Spence." I said

_"HE told me and Daniella that you were in an accident and you died. I thought you were dead like Jenny, and them." _said Jay as he broke down into tears.

"Look, get Daniella and Cindi and the others that Rossi boy and that Hotchner kid. Bring them to the police station. I'll explain later." I said in Latin.

_"Ok." _said Jay as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" said spence

"A friend." I said

"Who?" asked Kenzie

"Jason." I said "Another Victim."

"OK." said Kenzie

"We're here." said Morgan

"Uh-oh, Hotch is going to be angry at us. We were just supposed to go to interview Lilly." said Spnce

"Here he comes." said Morgan

"Great." said Spence sarcastically.

"Reid, Morgan. May I speak to you for a moment?" asked the man as he reached the SUV.

"Spencey, please no. Don't leave me, Please!" I screamed as loud as I could. My ears were ringing agan and I put my hands over my ears. For the third time today, I let the darkness take. WhenI came to I was in an unfamiliar room.

"Spencey!" I cried

"Lilly. Its OK, Hopey." Spence said.

"Are you in trouble because of me?" I asked

"No Lilly. Hotch understands. Hey Lilly someones here for you." said Spence with a smurk

"Who?" I asked

"Lilly." cried Daniella

"Daniella!" I cried as I launch myself into her arms. Thats when I noticed the tears on her face. "Whats wrong?"

"Lilly. I found Kianas body in her room this morning. Her throat was slashed. Like he tried to do to you." said Daniella as more tears ran down her face.

"Oh Daniella, I'm sorry." I said

"Thanks, Lil. When I heard you were in the hospital, _again, _I really thought we lost you this time." said Daniella

"Well I'm not dead so..." I said

"You and Spence are so alike. Thats what he said." said Daniella "OH well. I can't change you both." I smiled at them.

"BTW, the others you told jay to bring are waiting outside. they won't come into the police station." said Daniella.

"Oh well I'll bring them in." I said

"Not in that outfit you are not." said Daniella. "Jay will throw a fit. Go change, Right now."

"OK." I said

"NOW!" said Daniella

"OK, OK!" I said as I changed back into the outfit spence first saw so no black but with some hair chalk in my hair."

"There." I said as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"You look better than you did at first." Spence said "I like your hair with pink in it."

"Thanks." I said as I went outside. "Jay!" I yelled as he came into view.

"LIL'!" he yelled as I ran into his arms.

"Listen, Everyone. All the ones HE said died are alive. My big brother is and so is my big sister. Cindy, I saw Derek with my own eyes." I yelled so everyone can here me. "Look go inside and you'll see." Cindy ran in and I heard her scream Derek as she launch herself at him. The rest of us ran inside too. I left Jason to go toward Daniella and Spence. Someone brushed up aganst me and I went into a ball. I didn't like people touching me.

"Lilly." said someone. Spence. "Lilly, come here." He said as he held out his hand. "I'll keep you safe."

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise." He said

"Hey, Did Daniella put my ear drops in with all the noise, I should be unconcious." I said

"She did. Now, why don't we go sit somewhere, where we can talk, and not have to yell at each other." said Spence.

"OK." I said as we went to the conference rom. "What's up?" I asked

"Lilly? Do you remember where we were before?" asked Daniella

"NO. I don't." I said very quickly.

"Lilly, this is very important. In order to stop him you need to tell us everything you remember." said Spencer

"NO! I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" I screamed.

"Alright Lilly, no need to scream." said Daniella

"Uh-Oh." said Spence

"What?" Daniella asked scared

"Dustin." said Spence as light tap on the door echoed. I ran over to Spence and I started to look for places to hide.

"Spence?" asked A voice

"What?" asked Spence. The door opened and Dustin entered. I started to cringe, waiting for the blows sure to come. Spence went in front of me to protect me like he did when I was little.

"I don't mean to harm Lilly. I just want to talk." said Dustin

"You have no right." said Daniella "And quit staring at me."

"Sorry." said Dustin as he looked at me.

"I need to go." I said as I ran to the window. I threw it open and hopped out. As soon as I was out of sight I opened my wings and headed back. Back to the house I hated. I remember the last time I saw Dustin.

**Flashback**

_It was my eighth birthday. Me, Spencer, and Daniella were sitting by a huge pine tree. It was a hot day. A rareity in Las Vegas. It was eighty degress, and dry. I remember the smell of the Bar-B-Que. The hamburgers, and hotdogs. The feeling of the heat on my dress. My dress lookeed like Lucys on the Peanuts. It was blue and had a black sash. I remember Dustin was fighting with Mackenzie. The door bell rings and I go to answer the door. A bag goes over my head after I answer the door. I remember calling for Spencer and Daniella. I hear the sound of gunshouts and screaming. I was dumped into a van. I see Mataya and Alicia are already in there. The door opens just wide enough for Clary to get in. The door closes and the house and our old lives disappear forever._

* * *

**Athors note: It was loonger but that seemed like a good place to end.**


End file.
